darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
New Medic Arrives
7/17/2011 02:04 PM Back to 2011 Logs Crackshot First Aid Caducia Caducia enters the Autobots repair bay not by walking in but riding upon HERB. The hovering device making very little noise. Parking it out of the way, its set down and powered down. She gives it a little pat as she steps off and surveys her new surroundings. Yep, definitely a mech runs this place. She can tell already. Crackshot doesn’t even hear the hovercraft park outside the door of the complex he was in, focused so intently was he upon his screen. His circlet was currently 'resting' in a hover field of its' own beside him, held aloft by the beams. Chin resting in the palm of one hand, he stared at the lines of code intently, not moving a single muscle. First Aid is on shift, but having completed the organizational work that he does each shift, is taking some time to work on his studying, sitting at a workbench and leaning over the pad, occasionally moving to page down the text he's studying. He doesn't hear the near-silent device either. :P Caducia takes note of the pervading silence, which she finds a bit peculiar. She heads further into the facility to see if anyone is about, like patients that need a follow up or looking in on. Crackshot stirs, hearing footsteps finally. He turns towards Caducia and blinks "Oh, hello." he greeted, sounding a little disoriented as he came back to reality First Aid looks up at Crackshot's voice, putting his data pad down, standing up, and shoving the stool under the workbench all in one motion. "Hi, can I help you with something?" He greets the unfamiliar femme. Caducia cocks her head a bit at the mech before her, then looks past him at the screen he was obviously staring at as she offers a pleasant, "Good cycle. I am Caducia." She turns toward the younger voice and smiles toward First Aid, "I am here to help you, youngling." A hand moving to tap at one of her door wings, "Optimus thought your CMO needed an extra hand and let's just say the pay was way better than Crystal City Hospital." The code looked similar to video-telescope code or optical code, although heavily modified with errors. "Ah, so Ratchet's out right now? " he sounded pleased. "Pleased to meet you. I don’t work here but I do work here. Ah, that made little sense... anyways, if I'm in the way just let me know. I reserve and rent the terminals.' he explains. Crackshot does all that. First Aid 's face is carefully neutral. "Pleased to meet you. I'm First Aid, Ratchet's apprentice." He offers a polite smile. Caducia returns her gaze toward the first mech and smiles patiently at him, "Confusion is not a good sign. Maybe we should look at your neural net later hm?" she asks, then looking back to the young medic she holds his gaze studiously, "Apprentice to Ratchet? Oh you poor dear." her voice certainly empathetic. Crackshot stops short, looking rather affronted "... no, I'm not confused. I just spoke in a confusing way." he states, his smile having vanished, and looked actually a little guarded. He falls silent then, watching Caducia with First Aid. First Aid looks downright offended. "Ratchet is an excellent medic and a very good teacher." He glances over to look at the status lights on Venture's offline form on the berth, then resumes the conversation. "Are you going to be taking a regular shift, then?" Caducia looks back to Crackshot and states, "Then do clarify what you meant and may I know your name please?" Then turning back to First Aid she takes a moment to study that look, "He is an excellent medic. Of that I've no doubt. His berth side manners however..." she vents softly and says, "Yes I'll be taking shifts so he can get some decent recharge in and not be so overworked. As I understand it it's been quite busy here lately." she pauses a moment, placing her hands on the youth's shoulders, "I'd like to hope we could work together as a cohesive unit. In the spirit of our medical oaths, we must get along. I can handle Ratchet." a little smile, "Question is youngling if I have given you a bad impression of me." "My name is Crackshot. And I meant I do work IN Here, but I do not work in the medical department. I just sign out and use the terminals." explains Crackshot at her request, relaxing only a little bit, but still watching her warily. First Aid turns to examine one of the monitors attached to Venture more closely, neatly ducking out from under Caducia's hands. "Of course, Ratchet works very hard and deserves more time off than he ever takes." He makes a minute adjustment to the position of the energon drip attached to Venture's arm, and then picks up the pad to make a note of some sort in her record. "And I'm sure we'll get along just fine." He says in his most professional voice. Caducia ahs softly to the explanation from Crackshot, "Thank you, that was enlightening." she notes with a smile. That smile though falters as First Aid ducks away. "And where is he at the moment?" she asks, deciding that the young medic obviously is having a moment that he'll work out on his own. Crackshot nods with a smile, relaxing further "Thanks. Sorry. I get irritable when I'm trying to fix a problem." he explains simply. "Off shift, I believe. Would you like me to call him for you?" First Aid offers politely. Caducia considers a moment then says, "No, let him be." watching the young medic work over his patient as she inquires of Crackshot, "What problem is that?" Crackshot pauses at that and looks at Caducia carefully "Oh, it’s just a pet project I'm working on." he explains in a quiet voice "I'm just refining an off-board video recorder, you could say." perhaps a little paranoid of more 'modding' accusations. First Aid nods and with one last check of Venture's monitors, goes back to the workbench and his data pad. Caducia inclines her head to Crackshot, "Well then, I shall not distract you further." she tells him, "I'm going to get set up on a medical computer and go through patient files so I can get familiar with everyone." this for the young medic's benefit. First Aid nods stiffly. "Ratchet will probably want to speak with you as soon as he comes in." Crackshot nods "Sounds good to me. " a pause "Though uh, if I do need a hand can I come see you? I also promised while working on this project to keep the medics up to date if I have any headaches." Caducia pauses a moment and says, "I'm sure he will. And you may come see me anytime I'm on duty, Crackshot." Crackshot smiles again "Thanks. I'll make sure not to bother you at whatever you do when off duty, unless I blow myself up." he chuckled "Err, joking. I don’t try to do that." Caducia looks at Crackshot incredulously a moment, then shakes her head and heads off to work on some patient files. She'll have plenty of her own reading to do. Crackshot lifts both hands placatingly, then blinks as she just turns away "... Well, that was refreshingly non-explosive." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Crackshot's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Caducia's Logs